User talk:Hawbz
dashawnte bro hey thanks man. i really appriciate it. i was trying to be nice to him as much as possible but he just kept antagonizing me. thanks again. Featured article voting A user recommended that we add featured article nomination/voting to the wiki, as is seen on other wikis here. I mentioned the idea to Jack who agreed it was a good one. I'm working on setting it up now. I've written a blog post to solicit input. If you have a chance, please check it out and let me know what you think. I'm particularly interested in your thoughts on the nomination methods I listed. Although you are unbelievably quick and thorough at undoing the steady stream of ill-considered edits, I certainly don't want to implement something that might inadvertently add to that issue. 2ks4 04:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about calling MADSCY gay im really sorry please unsuspend me 10:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC)deashawnte bro 10:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Another Underage Account So User:Waffleperson337 wrote in a post to the MSF blog space admitting he isn't even 11-years-old yet. As much as I hate to do it, I think we need to block his account... especially in light of the fact that we already did that to CrazyNick. What do you think? - JackFrost23 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry for blowing my top look i sorry but as you may know i suffer from a dissabilty caled Asperger syndrome and i know it not as excuse but i dont like to have intelegence questioned so all in all i an sorry for my behaveour i can not garenty it will not happen again but i am verry sorry -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 01:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Why did you remove the real life image of Sam Wah's Laundromat? I think it should stay up there. I mean after all, the in-game one was based off of the Sam Wah's Laundromat in real life. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 20:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : I added a link in the Trivia section to the site I found it on, so people can see it. Is that cool? : LyHungViet 21:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Link, Hobbes. It's pretty clear that the real life Sam Wah building was the inspiration for the one in the game and so it should remain. The pic of Walpi, Arizona on the Torquemada page is still there for the same reason. ::- JackFrost23 21:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cuz I thought it was cool information, so I was wondering why. Sorry for bothering you. Btw, what does Slainte Mhaith mean? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :And to be clear, Hobbes, I still don't think real-world guns should appear on the pages since the in-game versions are direct representations of the weapons and not a source of inspiration like this location (or Walpi). :Does that make any sense? :- JackFrost23 22:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Thank you for letting me know. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Mexican Locos Hobbes, A couple of weeks ago you restored the MEXICAN LOCOS gang page to the posse space after the creator(?) renamed it "DOES NOT EXIST". Yesterday, Redneckrebellion deleted all of the content from the page. After restoring it and blocking that user for a week (he had a history of vandalism against the page and two previous 3-day blocks to his credit), I also noted a second MEXICAN LOCOS posse page ... actually created by Redneckrebellion during a previous vandalism attempt. I deleted that page. Just wanted to fill you in on that background since I know you were waiting a response from the original page owner on whether to delete it or not. Seems to me if we had Wikia set up a separate "rdrposses.wikia.com" (or something), moved all of the posse content there, rounded up some other admins with an actual interest in the posses, and washed our hands of that section it would cut out half of the admin issues here. That would actually benefit the posses too since they *would* be in the main space there, easier to find, organize, and maintain. I don't know if all of that is feasible, just something that's crossed my mind before since there doesn't seem to be much overlap in the user base between "those interested in the wiki" and "those interested in posses." 2ks4 16:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lee Sin-Lung No, he does not exist. I think whoever made this page either read Lee Siu-Lung's name wrong or did it just for the sake of vandalism. Also, Sin is a predominately female name in Chinese, wheras Lung is male, so the combination of Sin and Lung is incorrect. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing. I'm glad I can be of assistance. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Posses (in general) RedneckRebellion : Regarding RedneckRebellion, in his talk page note about the block I specified that any subsequent vandalism or other rule violation by him or any members of his posse would result in permanent bans for all of them and removal of the posse page. Based on past behavior I'm sure that's where it's heading, but I like to clearly state the threat before implementing it and the previous blocks just spoke about longer blocks in the future, not permanent bans (and this latest page deletion was less egregious than the previous actions that led to shorter blocks). : I've written myself a note to set up a "final warning" template (after checking that there isn't already one) to be used when actions merit more than a slap on the wrist either due to repeated low level violations or a single larger violation. Posse options I checked around Wikia to see how other game sites handle clans, if at all. There is certainly precedent for a separate clan wiki for some games. I couldn't find another wiki with an incorporated clan section to the extent of this one (Brink's has 28 pages listed, for example). In fact, a forum post on the CoD wiki registered strong opposition to the idea of adding one and cited the mess of this one as an example. I'm not familiar with the inner workings of Wikia, but I was thinking there must be a way for the staff to move the entire posse section to a separate wiki as a one-to-one map. I think Anon has been involved with something like this for some secondary L.A. Noire wikis that were merged, in fact. I agree that finding admins for a clan wiki would be a challenge, however if people consider it an important enough resource then someone would step up (and if they don't consider it important enough to help out then that speaks to it not being worth the hassle to keep here). Regarding the general mess of abandoned pages, I've thought about that in the past. The sheer number of pages would make any clean-up painful (about 1800 total right now). I think the best that could be done would be to start marking any posse page not edited within the past three months for deletion, and then to delete it a week later if no one responds. Then, continue the policy going forward. Lots of effort - I don't know if there's some way to automate that, e.g. applying a template to any page greater than a certain age. Alternately, if we assume the vast majority of pages are abandoned, there may be a way to re-brand the current posse space as "Posses-old", create a new "Posse" space, and post a warning that all active pages must be moved to the new space within a month or else they will be deleted. That would save a lot of up-front admin effort while only requiring a "rename" action for the posse owners. The rolling three month rule could then be put into effect more easily. Coincidentally, in today's activity list I noticed a message from PipGirl101 to Jack about cleaning up the posse section. 2ks4 08:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Chan Chut Wow. Good find! I've been searching for that guys name for ages. Did you see him in West Elizabeth? I've got lots of info. How did you find his name? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 10:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I have seen a few guys with Lee Siu-Lung's character model, but I know that they are different characters. One of them works at Ridgewood farm and the other is located at Benedict Point. The latter also appears in multiplayer, so I'll also try to get his name when I go online today. : Thanks for helping with this :) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters O.K, I got a photo of the guy in Benedict point who uses Lee Siu-Lung's character model. I'm still trying to figure out his name though. There is also a second treasure hunter in addition to Chi Fung, who appears the same as Lee. He can give you the map if you missed the encounter with Fung. As soon as my friend comes over to give me his recorder I will get a shot of that character too. Meanwhile, I'll try to find out their names. EDIT: I found the guy's name at Benedict Point. One of my friends has the PC version, and in the game files he found this guy called Kwok Seng who uses the model of the guy you saw online. EDIT: LOL, sorry to bother, but for clarification it wasn't the so called, non-existant "PC version" that he found the files on. He told me it was on the computer but what he really did was open the rpf (or whatever format they were) from his 360 onto the PC. Sorry if that caused confusion :P Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki trashed again hey this is Deashawnte bro i was was banned for a week and while i was banned someone named Kingtrojan32 trashed our wiki but i fixed it up but i still want him to face consequences for trashing the wiki and our wiki is United States Army 1st Battalion ( XBL) Deashawnte bro 23:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I feel like users Jared Chastain and Red Harlow Fan are the same people. I am good at spotting sockpuppets, trust me. They set up the user pages the same exact way, supposedly (according to Jared) Red was claiming to be Jared Chastain, and they claim to be cousins. And because that happened, Jared's like 'Oh okay, all is forgiven.' It just doesn't seem right. Just look at the messages they sent to each other on their talk pages. I think that Red Harlow's account is a vandal account and Jared Chastain's is for his own personal use. At least that's my theory. Still, you guys should look into it with a CheckUser report. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: NorthCarolinaDipper940 Well, if we apply a "three strikes" rule then he got those strikes within his first five edits. The swearing isn't an issue since the Posse Page Policy allows it, but the other page edits definitely earned a long block. Since the user's primary purpose here is the posse page, and that page states a racial hatred policy, I agree that pushes him over to perma-ban and posse deletion since nothing good would come of him being here. Crowbar had written something along those lines regarding posse pages a couple of months back. The Behavior policy currently states "Offensive comments and personal attacks will be dealt with seriously." What do you think about making that more explicit to specify an automatic block for a first offense and a permanent ban for a repeat offense (or if such attacks appear to be the user's sole purpose in being here)? 2ks4 21:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kwok Seng Hello. I have a question for you about this new character named Kwok Seng I just added. Have you ever seen him appear in Singleplayer during John Marston's time? I know he is at Benedict Point quite frequently in Multiplayer, but offline I actually never recall seeing him until you reach the end of the storyline and arrive at 1914. If you or no one else has seen him before this time, this may mean his character simply doesn't spawn until after the missions are done. In other words, he arrived in New Austin after 1911. Might be interesting to add this to his background section if it is true. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, he appears in 1911. I didn't think R* would make it so a random background character would only appear after the storyline, but I just wanted to be sure. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) meeting at fort mercer hey see you at fort mercer in 10 days at 6 days i will gie more info john marston that page is in a mess! i hope you can help to clean it up 15:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC)R-6-1R-6-1 :Actually, it seems like the template is malfunctioning as it's affecting every character universally. Interestingly, the Strangers have a different template, but it is also out of whack. :I've written wikia, but who knows when they'll respond. :( :- JackFrost23 15:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's weird, it only seems to affect the character templates. The ones for missions and weapons are fine... ::I am truly stumped... ::- JackFrost23 19:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The Sasquatch page doesn't seem to be doing it as drastically as all the others. Oh, I guess it's the animal infobox that's not as affected... :::Weird. ::: :::And it looks like it's affected the Item infobox, too. :/ But not the Loot one... (?!) :::- JackFrost23 19:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Leland Byers uses the User/characterbox template and he's fine, but most of the rest of the characters using that template are broken. What the hell is going on? ::::- JackFrost23 20:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Looks like Annon found the problem... :::::- JackFrost23 20:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Kerfuffle Sorry for using "carriage return", that's outmoded terminology for a typewriter! :D Yes, thankfully the fix was less arduous than I expected at first. Thanks Annon! And I guess I can forgive you for not responding, but your punishment is that you have to join us in Gang Matches tonight... :P Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Finally Done, Friend. Hey Hobbes. How's it going buddy? I wanted to tell you about something you might be interested in. Instead of a live action film, because of a shortage of money, I have decided to make a ''Red Dead Redemption'' machinima film. It is similar to ''The Man From Blackwater'' but is longer and tells the whole story. I mimmicked the characters voice (I am a very good impressionist and am well known for winning in talent shows for sounding exactly like the person/character I am immitating) and re-recorded some of their lines. The scenes are in order and all of that but I am still doing a little bit of editing. The "film" part is done I just need to add a few finishing touches. It will be on Youtube not too long from now. If you are interested in this you can view the trailer on my Youtube Channel and I will let you know when the film is uploaded on my channel. A lot of people on this wiki are interested in it after reading my blog. If you could, please write me back and give me your thoughts on this. I'm interested in your opinion on this subject because you are and administrator, which means you are wise, trusting, and above all honest, just like a sheriff. Much Obliged! Jared Chastain 22:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Jake Z man fan fiction Hobbes, Hopefully you don't mind, I moved the two fan-fiction pages that Jake Z man had created into his blog space and left links for him on his talk page to where he could find them. I figured the pages were okay as blog posts, so that seemed like an appropriate place to move them until he has a chance to read your message and determine if he wants to copy them to the fanon wiki. 2ks4 06:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your message Hey thanks for your message, Btw Hobbes, Zero says hey! :D PipGirl101 06:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chronological Canon update Hobbes, a user added a link on the Undead Nightmare talk page to a Rockstar VP interview wherein he states that Undead Nightmare is not part of the Red Dead Redemption canon and that Revolver and Redemption exist in separate universes. I added a link to that interview as a reference on the Chronological Canon policy page. That page hadn't been updated in about a year, so I also took the opportunity to elaborate a little by adding sections to specifically cover DLC, Multiplayer, and Revolver vs. Redemption. Since these non-canon edits are a common problem I thought you might be interested. 2ks4 05:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ghost Hunting videos I'm kind of ambivalent about the videos, so it's no problem if you want to remove them. I haven't watched enough of the existing videos on the site to know what has been accepted in the past as a basis of comparison and I haven't seen an actual wiki policy about videos to go by, so I was reluctant to do so myself. For the recent changes I made I was just moving the videos into a dedicated video gallery since they had been inserted into other sections of the page and were messing up the formatting. I watched enough of each one to know that they were at least related to the topic, and not an attempt to upload porn or something, but didn't have a chance to run through the whole thing. 2ks4 23:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Way to get 'em Tiger Hey thanks for blocking that idiot that kept spamming people who were glitchers. They were really annoying. Once again, Way to go Hobbes. :D PipGirl101 17:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) posse list yo i was just about to delete that post on the posse catagory page, i wasnt sure if it was supposed to be there but i assumed it wasnt then i refreshed the page and it was gone lol. good job. MADSCY 17:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I know this is a bit off topic, but I was just wondering where in Ireland you are from. I've been in Dublin for the past several months now, just checking things out. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, that's interesting. I grew up in California, and I must say I've never heard a North American person say "mate" as much as you :P It's cool that you're so close to your heritage. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, he threw me off, too. ::I thought he was a Brit until I heard him on XBOX Live. :D ::- JackFrost23 20:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Your tip worked! I followed your tip on saving inChuparosa and then quit the game and reload it and ride to Perdido MADSCY He left me a message titled yo that said Go eat a Banana. I don't know what he means by that (Hopefully nothing sexual.) but it is considered harrassment and I see he has a history of doing stupid crap like this so you should probably deal with him. Thanks! :D *Hugs!* PipGirl101 16:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :haha! it was nothing sexual or meant to be harassment dude. it was just a joke. i was responding to a post she had put on the "bubble gun" blog. get a grip. looks like she has a history of doing "stupid crap". watch your language on here pipgirl please, theres kids that read this. ::MADSCY, honestly, you're bloody annoying. Stop leaving people messages because they hardly ever contain anything worth reading. I won't block you now, but you've been warned about harassment after your message to Otobott Carraman, and now PipGirl has taken offence to this message. Three strikes and you're out, mate; and that's a promise. ::Also, while PipGirl's language may not be satisfactory, I still consider her more productive than you. Most of the people she tells off deserve it. You, on the other hand, have done nothing but argue, annoy, and edit your posse page. Also, I think I know you well enough now to know that you'll want to respond to this. Please don't. It won't be appreciated. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Hobbes thanks for talking to him. Love ya mate. *More hugs!* :D P.S. MADSCY if you see this, I tell people off when they are being 1 or more of three things, Stupid, repetitive, trolling. PipGirl101 20:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i was neither of those. i did not repeat anything, i fixed the problem, trolling? who knows.. :: :: Racism on the Lowest level. 204.186.68.217 made quite a bit of racist bull shit comments on Spawny's DLC post. Deal with him please. PipGirl101 02:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Man, gotta love your efficiency. Also sorry I really exploded on him, my cousin is black and I don't take racism very lightly. PipGirl101 02:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Block Message Hobbes - I've noticed a couple of folks you've given blocks to that you haven't placed the little block template on their talk page for notification. I'm sure this was just an oversight on your part, so I won't lecture you on it or anything. But those need to be put there when blocking an editor. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - We need to keep an eye out for that User:Ojazzz1 after his week's ban is up since he seemed to only be here to destroy page content. Request for Help Hello, I was very heavily involved in the majority of the clean up in the Borderlands wiki and was wondering if it was possible for me to gain allowance to edit locked pages, and possibly other things such as templates, awards, etc... Well, I guess that's just the way it was designed. You know, flawed, glitchy, laggy, etc... PKU L0NG5H0T 17:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hamlins passing I made the thing about the dead boies here is what im thinking is it says that there was a massacure not just an attack so were are the bodies just a thought Hamlins passing I made the thing about the dead boies here is what im thinking is it says that there was a massacure not just an attack so were are the bodies just a thought Hamlins passing I made the thing about the dead boies here is what im thinking is it says that there was a massacure not just an attack so were are the bodies just a thought Link Huston Pic Hey, where'd you get that? I have the exact same pic I made months ago but never posted because I didn't know who it was... :D - JackFrost23 19:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Marston, AKA... Hey, I put this up on JackFrost's talk page, but I think maybe he didn't notice or isn't interested since I got no response. Anyway, figured I'd hit you up with it. On the John Marston page, there is a section where it lists all of his nicknames. I think that it might be a good idea to list his name in Chinese, since many of the characters from China do call him this once he has high enough fame. A wiki contributor put it as 馬斯頓. Just think since stuff like 'gringo' and 'johhny boy' are up there, we might as well put this name as well. Oh, and the reason I'm asking you is 'cause it looks like I don't have permission to edit the page. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Damn, sorry. I just checked Jack's talk page again, and it looks like he did respond to me, but I didn't notice it because it wasn't on my page. Sorry for bothering you :( Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Here, this is for you. thumb||If you are interested in it, I have part 1 of my film completed and ready to go and part 2 is on the way. If you wish to have a little sneak peak, I though I would give you part 1. If I'm bothering you or anything just tell me by messaging me back. I understand that I can be a little annoying sometimes but I don't mean to be. I'm just excited. Any way, heres part 1, and if you want part 2, I'll have it ready for ya in no time. This isn't any type of promotion for my film or anything of that sort, this is simply my gift to you Hobbes, because I know we both love Red Dead Redemption and from what I've heard, it's every fan's dream for a Red Dead Movie to be made. I'll have Red Dead Revolver done not to long from now and I have been sponsored by several "rich kids" Red dead fan clubs here in the state of Oklahoma, U.S.A to make a Red Dead Redemption and a Red Dead Revolver Live action film. Take care Hobbes and write me back if you can. Jared Chastain 23:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New category for image-deficient pages I had noticed that the L.A. Noire wiki included a template for denoting pages in need of new or improved images. I mentioned this to Jack since I saw that you and he had been doing some significant image improvements here. In order to keep it a little more subtle (to avoid accidentally encouraging subpar image "improvements") he recommended doing a category rather than a template. So, I created the Image Enhancement category. The intent is to allow us to flag pages that are in need of improvement, thus creating a reference list that we can tackle as time allows. (I keep saying "we" because I'm planning to order some capture equipment tomorrow to join in the fun.) I jumped around the site a bit to find a set of pages to seed the category with. I'll add in more as I find them. 2ks4 09:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: New User Oh, hey man, don't worry about it. I wasn't offended that you removed that link or anything, and I hope I didn't come across like that. I just said that my point didn't stand anymore because, for now, the only existing contributions from this guy are, in their own special way, somewhat useful. We'll wait and see, eh? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Users Hey, heads up about another possible vandal. Lyndzee902651 recently added a link to one of the pics on the Tobiano Pinto page that goes to some random article called 'I Love You.' I also saw what he did to the page for that Red Dead Revolver location, so IMO this guy seems to be wanting trouble. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to jump in here, but I saw this comment pop up just after leaving a note on that user's talk page. There was actually a third similar edit that didn't show up in history. Kind of a weird one because it was a help page that showed as a new page creation, but was already fully populated. It seems that help pages automatically transclude the equivalent Wikia help page and just prepend any local edits. So, I just edited out the local changes since it couldn't be reverted and deletion didn't seem like the right move. : In any case, I left a note for the user - I'm reading it as misguided edits by a (likely young) user rather than malicious, but will be keeping an eye out. : 2ks4 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A question hey im not sure who to ask or where to look, i have tried to figure this out on my own but i cant seem to. Im actually not even sure if you would know but, i have noticed on RDR the leaderboards dont seem to update at all? im not sure how to explain it really. so i do alot of land grabs and i know for a fact i have way more kills then it say i have. im wondering if when you go to 5th lvl 50, since you dont get XP, your points (i guess you could say) dont go the boards anymore? like i said i dont know if you understand me or if you even know but i though i would ask. also im not sure if this would be a page so i just asked you. oh and i did ask R* but they never responded. thanks.MADSCY 17:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC)